


In Lieu

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't even like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lieu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fluffyfrolicker, prompt: _Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right._

She doesn't even like him.

That's the point, right? This is freaking apocalypse, the sequel; they will all die here, and she just got dumped by her first love, so she's supposed to do something filthy and stupid to make herself feel better. Bellamy is her best option. He disgusts her just enough.

So she opens her legs in lieu of breaking Finn's nose.

(Of having a cat fight with Clarke. Of yelling at a bunch of scared kids. Of grabbing a gun and shooting where she shouldn't.)

Bellamy isn't even that good, Raven makes sure of that. She isn't in the mood to be pleasurable, she wants to spit, and hiss, and scowl, and she has no idea how he still manages to get it up when she's being like this, hostile and prickly, determined to roll in him like she would in filth.

She gets herself off as soon as she's back in her tent, where she cries in lieu of screaming.

(Of going after the Grounders all by herself. Of destroying all the gunpowder.)

(Of going back to Bellamy's tent and letting him slide his tongue between her legs, because she suddenly wants him to see her cry.)


End file.
